Do you love me anymore?
by yuska-chan
Summary: Yamato doesn't hang out with Mei anymore, but does with Megumi. Mei starts to believe that Yamato doesn't love her anymore. Kai, who is secretly in love with her, helps her up. Will Mei fall in love with Kai and forget Yamato?
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss of Tears

**Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction I wrote *throws glitter* YAY! Anyways, hope you guys like~ ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Say 'I Love You' or the characters! :c**

* * *

Mei didn't know if Yamato really loves her. She needed to know! She always saw Megumi and Yamato hang out at lunch and after school. Yamato never bothered to walk her home or talk to her at school. It was always Megumi. And they always worked together, and Mei was getting suspicious.

It was after school and she saw Yamato and Megumi walking toward there work place. She told Asami, one of her friend's, to tag along with her. They saw them go into there work place laughing, as if they were a couple.

Asami and Mei were both falling asleep, until they heard the door open. Yamato and Megumi came out. Mei was sure that Yamato would go home, but instead he went inside Megumi/s house! Mei thought, 'what is he going in there for?'. They both waited until it was two a.m. Mei started crying and stopped when Yamato came out. Megumi was crying.

"K-..kiss me Yamato..", said Megumi.

"Uh, you know I can't Megumi", said Yamato. Megumi cried even harder.

"Please, Yamato-kun!". With guilt, Yamato kissed her lightly on the lips. Mei gasped and started running away.

"Mei-chan!", said Asami. Asami ran after Mei.

Megumi stopped crying after they kissed.

Mei went home crying, hopeless, and broken. 'Did they do that everyday?!', she thought to herself. She went to sleep, dreading the next day.

Mei awoke, not wanting to go to school. Her mom asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine..",

Mei got ready and ate some breakfast. She fed her cat before going to school.

"See ya later mom."

She was not going to talk to Yamato, not like they talk anymore anyways. She started crying again. When she got to school, she looked like a hot mess. Asami asked if she was okay. Mei didn't bother to answer. Mei looked at Yamato, but he was talking to Megumi. Mei never wanted this to happen! She loves Yamato, but it seems as if he doesn't love her, but loves Megumi.

She keeps hearing rumors around the school.

"Did you hear? Yamato left Mei for Megumi! I knew this was going to happen! Megumi is just to perfect!". She heard a group of girls say. Mei was crushed to pieces. She knew this wasn't true!…or was it?

She wanted to ask Yamato if he loves her or not, but she didn't have the courage or the heart to ask. Kai, who secretly loves Mei, tried to cheer her up.

"Mei, do you want to come to the movies with me on Friday?". Mei, surprised didn't know what to say.

"Um, I don't know. I have to ask my mom."

"It's only Wednesday, can you ask her tonight? Oh yeah. Ask Asami and Aiko if they want to go too."

"Um..sure."

Kai smiled. "See ya Friday then. I'll pick you up at 8." Mei smiled too, she was happy to go out with friends.

* * *

**Hehe new chapter hopefully tomorrow! Please review a**

**nd until next time~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't wait for Friday!

**Hey guys~ Sorry I haven't been updating I was busy, but here ya go! Second chapter of 'Do you love me'! (:**

When Mei got home, she waited for her mom. When her mom came Mei asked her.

"Mom can I go to the movies on Friday?" 

"Sure why not. Going with Yamato?"

Mei didn't want to respond, with his name being spoken.

"No, I'm going with Kai."

"Oh, well then sure, just don't come back home too late."

"Thanks mom!" 

Mei went in her room and texted Kai.

_My mom said yes! What movie do you want to watch?_

She waited for an answer. Five minutes later, he replied.

_Yes! Did you ask Asami and Aiko? And it doesn't matter, what movie do you want to watch?_

Oh damn! She forgot to ask Asami and Aiko if they wanted to go. She texted Aiko first.

_Do you want to go to the movies?_

Mei waited for an answer.

_Um, sure. Why do you want to go to the movies all of a sudden?_

_Kai wanted me to go. So I said sure._

'Uh oh. I hope she doesn't think something is between us' Mei thought.

_Oh. Uh never mind. I can't go. I made plans on Friday already with Asami. Sorry Mei! (T_T)_

_Oh, that's ok! ^_^_

'Guess it's just me and Kai on Friday.' Mei thought and she blushed. She texted Kai back.

_Guess it's just me and you. Asami and Aiko can't go._

She waited for a response for at least an hour, but it never came. When she was about to go to sleep, she got a text from….Yamato..?

_Hey Mei, wanna go to the movies on Friday?_

…

Did she want to go with Kai, someone who has been nice to her since they met, or Yamato, her boyfriend? She didn't even know if they were dating anymore. And, she doesn't even know how many times Yamato has cheated on her with Megumi. She thought long before Kai's text came.

_Want to watch a scary movie? I got a perfect one._

Damn, she really hated scary movies.

_Uh, no. Let's watch a funny one okay? :D_

Before Kai texted her back, she texted Yamato.

_Hey sorry, I'm busy Friday. I made plans with someone already. Maybe next time. (:_

Her phone buzzed twice. She didn't see who it was. She looked out her window smiling big, she couldn't wait for Friday!

When she arrived at school the next morning, the first thing she saw was Kai. He was smiling and Mei couldn't help, but smile back.

"Can't wait for tomorrow Mei!"

The bell rang.

"Me either! See you later Kai!" Mei said smiling.

When she got inside the classroom, she met Asami's and Aiko's gaze.

"So, going to the movies with Kai tomorrow huh?" Asami said grinning.

"Yeah…what's the big deal?"

"Mei!"

All three turned around and there was Yamato.

"You didn't reply back last night.."

"Oh sorry. I was sleeping," she said.

"Um, so I guess you're busy on Friday?"

Before Mei could answer, Asami answered for her.

"Yeah! She's going to the movies with Kai." Asami smiled big.

"The movies…with…Kai? Mei, I'm your boyfriend, why are you going with Kai?"

"At least Kai doesn't kiss girls when he's in a relationship!" Mei couldn't believe what she just said!

Yamato looked confused.

"Mei, I never kissed anyone but you."

"WHAT ABOUT MEGUMI HUH? SURE YAMATO. I'M DONE WITH YOU. WE ARE BREAKING UP!"

Yamato remembered the night he kissed Megumi. But how did Mei know?

"Mei that was an accident!"

"An accident? How can a kiss be an accident Yamato…" Mei broke off and ran crying in the girls bathroom. When she came she saw Kai.

**Hehe~ How do you guys like the story? Please review and until next time~ ^_^**


End file.
